waluigiislandfandomcom-20200215-history
Waluigi's Revenge
One day, Waluigi was in his bedroom,packings some things. He then quickly runs down the stairs, and when he goes to open the door to leave, Wario hears the ruckus Waluigi is making while sitting in his recliner chair, and turns around. Wario:Where do you think your going? Waluigi:None of your business. Wario gets up from his chair and walks up to Waluigi, and sees that he's holding a piece of paper, and swipes it from his hand. Wario:What's this? Waluigi:Nothing! Wario:Is this a letter from our parents? Waluigi:... Wario:It is! And it says to come to the North Shroomisphere for a family reunion. Waluigi:... Wario:Come on! lets-a-go! Waluigi and Wario, go into the garage and get into Wario's car. Wario's car is purple with yellow leather car seats. Wario gets into the driver seat, while Waluigi puts his luggege in the trunk, then gets into the passenger seat. Wario and Waluigi:Lets-a-go! Wario and Waluigi have been on the road for 2hrs now and Wario has grown inpatiant. Wario:Are we there yet? Waluigi looks at a map Waluigi:Almost...hey! I can see the town coming into view! Wario:Finally! Waluigi:....It looks like it's destroyed! Once Wario parks the car at the lifeless town, Waluigi quick gets out. Waluigi:WHAT...HAPPEND...HERE??!!??! Wario gets out of the car. Wario:I don't know Waluigi:Our town...our family...Gone and dead! Waluigi goes into a temer tantrum Waluigi:WHOEVER DID THIS, I'M GONNA TO DESTROY TO AVENGE MY TOWN!! Wario:Calm down, Waluigi. Waluigi gets the map out, and pinpoints the enemy's location and shows it to Wario Wario:I'm not good at reading maps. Waluigi:Of coarse, but you can spot tv shows on a tv guide. Wario:You take that back! Waluigi:Fatty! Wario:Skinny! Waluigi runs towards the end of the town. Wario:Hey!HeyHEY! Wait for me! Wario runs across the town and reaches Waluigi Waluigi:How could you not run out of breath? Wario:Garlic.Good for the heart! Waluigi:Alright, lets go! Into the Mysteryous Meadows Mysteryous Meadows is a field of black tall,long, grass, and dark thunder clouds around the field. Wario:We're going to go through that? Waluigi:Yep. What are you scared? Wario:The great Wario?Scared?Pffffft yeah right. Waluigi:Ok I'll lead, you follow. Waluigi walks 10 ft into the field, then raises his long arm for Wario to follow. It was 45mn worth of shoving grass,vines,sticks, and branches out of the way. Wario:I am SO glad thats over! Waluigi:Me too! Wario:Where to next? Waluigi pulls out the map again. Waluigi:Ok, next we go to a place called Cation Cliffs Wario:Why do we have to be cautious? Waluigi:...You'll see. Wario:How do you know all these locations? Waluigi:I just know! Now before we get to Caution Cliffs, we need to hike up the mountain. Wario:Ok. Waluigi and Wario hike up the mountain, and finally, they got completely up Waluigi:*gasp* *huff* Can't *cough cough* breath!!!! Waluigi gets a dark purple inhaler with a black cap, and uses it. Waluigi:*exhales* Oh, thank goodness! Wario:What happend to you? Waluigi:I have asthma you fool! Wario:Oh. I can see the view down there! Waluigi:Wah! I can see the rubble from the town! Wario:How do we proceed? Waluigi:We have-a-to grab the narrow edge of the cliff and inch over to the other side, but being as fat as you are, that may be difficult. Wario:I'm big-boned! Waluigi:Riiiiighhhhtt. Anyway, if you fall of the sharp, unstable edges here, your sure to die so be careful! Waluigi crosses the edge with ease, while Wario struggles to get across, but makes it. The Wario bros. then come to the enterance of a cave, but Waluigi notices that it's sunset. Waluigi:There's no way we'll make it before dark, let's spend the night here. Wario:WHAT?!?! Spend the night? HERE?!?! Waluigi:Well yeah! Waluigi opens his suitcase, and gets a black sleeping bag,gets out some leftover fried eggplant,then he takes off his clogs, and gets into his sleeping bag, and goes to sleep. Wario:WHAT ABOUT ME?!?! Waluigi:Good night,Wario Wario grumbles to himself, until he falls asleep. The next morning the Wario Bros. are sound asleep. Then Waluigi gets up. Waluigi:*yawn* Looks like Wario is still sleeping. I guess I'll whip us both some breakfast. Good thing I only ate only half of my food. Wario then wakes up. Wario sees a fridge Waluigi:How long was that there? Wario:I don't know, but I'm hungry!! Wario gorges himself, and eats ALL the food in the fridge Waluigi:You could have saved me some. Wario:You did'nt ask. Waluigi puts his clogs on. Waluigi:Well, todays the day! Lets-a-go! Waluigi and Wario go through the cave. Wario:Whoa, look at that! Wario and Waluigi stumble onto a dark red industrial factory. Waluigi:Ok, here's the plan, I'll sneak in, attack the boss, then come out. Wario:Where do I come in? Waluigi:You don't. Wario:What? Waluigi:I'm going in alone. Wario:What can I do then? Just sit here. Waluigi:Exactly. Waluigi goes and sneaks inside. He runs through corridors, then he eavesdrops on workers. Worker 1:Hey did you hear? The prototype worked! Worker 2:I know it was a success! now that we destroyed that small town, we can use the Doomsday Destroyer, and destroy the entire world! Bahahaha! Waluigi:"Doomsday Destroyer", that don't sound good, where's the captian? Waluigi spots a door that says "Captian" on the end of the corridor. Waluigi then kicks down the door. Waluigi:OK! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HOMETOWN?!!? ???... Waluigi:Who are you?!? ???:I am Captian Black Bomb! Waluigi:Who? Black Bomb:I've been expecting you Waluigi. Waluigi:Wah! How do you know my name? Black Bomb:Because I've been watching you this whole time! Bahahahaha! Waluigi:Ready to battle? Black Bomb:With pleaure! Black Bomb, was a dark purple bom-omb who's body was veiled in a long black cape with only yellow eyes glowing from inside. Waluigi got his tennis racket, which was white with black stripes on it. While Black Bomb, on the other hand, unveiled himself and drew a long silver sword. Black Bomb charges at Waluigi, but Waluigi jumps out of the way. Black Bomb quick turns around and Waluigi and Black Bomb are now fencing with there weapons. Waluigi is overpowered by Black Bomb, and is pinned down with Black Bomb's sword a foot away from his neck. Black Bomb:Ready to meet your inpending doom? Waluigi:Ready to meet my foot? Black Bomb:Huh? Waluigi kicks Black Bomb and flies onto a wall next to a window. Waluigi then points his racket a foot away from Black Bomb. Waluigi:Are you ready for your doom? Black Bomb:N-no. Waluigi gets up in Black Bombs face. Waluigi *whispers* Guess what time it is? Black Bomb: High noon? Waluigi:No. It's WALUIGI TIME!!! Waluigi kicks Black Bomb out the window Black Bomb:AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Wario:Bored...bored....so bored. Black Bomb falls on Wario's big belly. Wario:OOF! Ow! Wario sees Waluigi jumping out a window and lands on Wario's belly also Wario:UGH!!ohhhhhhhhh..... Waluigi:Wow,fat really can be useful wahaha! Wario:*sarcasticly* Har har.....hmph Wario:Here's for using my belly as a trampoline! Wario stomps over to Black Bomb, grabs him, and throws him into the sea Black Bomb:I'll make you pay for this!! Wario:YOUR NOT GONNA GET A CENT OUT OF ME!!! Waluigi:That was just a figure of speech. Wario:...I knew that. Waluigi:Can we go home now? Wario:I though you'd never ask! Wario jumps in the car. Waluigi:How'd that get here??? Wario:I drove it here while you were battling. Waluigi:Oh. Waluigi gets into the passenger seat, and Wario drives them both home. Thanks for reading my story! The End Category:Waluigi Category:FanFiction